beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuka Makoto
Character Outline Fuka Makoto (魔琴 深 Makoto Fuka)''' is the 3rd eldest child of her sisters. Fuka is known throughout the world as the famous idol; she is a Gothic-Lolita singer, a model, actress, and host of her own TV cooking series "Love-Love Sweets" and is a voice actress for an anime series "Magical Maid-Chan Mieko." Fuka’s mother was a hostess, explaining where Fuka got her good looks from. Fuka acts Gothic and dark during concerts, but acts more like a happy Lolita in real life. Fuka's bitbest is the fairy-type, '''Florina, the swiftest spirit that draws its power entirely on nature. Personality Fuka has a very happy-go-lucky attitude, and is very strong-willed and determined when it comes to commitment. She loves her job as a singer, and has always dreamed of becoming one in order to find her birth mother. She goes completely insane when she gets insulted or made a joke of and chases her victims around. During concerts, Fuka has a "stage personality" and acts similar to a gothic chick. But in reality, Fuka acts more lolita-like. Appearance Fuka has a very slim body with flushed, flawless skin. She has long, curly, blonde hair extending to her waist and her bangs are parted in the middle. She has green eyes and wears stylish clothing, mostly name-brand clothing and lots of jewelry. Most of her clothes and accessories are patterned with stars or green butterflies. Fuka wears a necklace with a round green jewel with green butterfly wings extending on the sides. It is worn around her neck, hanging on a black leather choker. Character History In BBAH Fuka is the third eldest daughter of the Sakamoto Mafia family's Boss Yuichiro a the beautiful hostess Temperance. Temperance gave away the baby Fuka to Yuichiro, saying a baby would hold her back and she won't be able to do her job right. Fuka grew up to become a beautiful girl and was adored by the local boys. Fuka gained a love for music and acting, and aspired to become an idol. She attended auditions and small jobs until she was found by the BCC, the "Beyblade Contest Committee" and she and her sisters became performers for their contests. Thanks to the BCC, Fukka became a world-wide singer, model, actress, and voice actress. She is currently the most famous idol in the world. In BB-SAH Fuka will also appear in the BB-SAH series. Relationships Tori Danko The 2nd eldest child in the family. Fuka's's birth mother was never around when she was growing up, so Fuka decided to look up to Tori for motherly love. Naoto Kimimura The youngest child in the family. Fuka loves Naoto very much, and is the only one in the family who takes her pain to heart. Fuka loves to dress-up Naoto in dark-colored Goth clothes when she can. Temperance Makoto Fukka's birth mother; she was a hostess who had a fling with Yuchiro, Fuka's father. But ended up pregnant with his child. When she gave birth to the child, she gave her to Yuchiro and left. Temperance said that a child would hold her back from achieving her dreams. She is currently the owner of a bar in Italy called "Rein." Kumiko Nozomi The eldest child in the family. because they share similar personalities, Fuka constantly fights with Kumiko. They bicker over ridiculous subjects, but they share a healthy relationship towards each other. Beyblades & Skills Fuka’s moves come from her Holy Beast, Florina, an earth-fairy type. She can enhance her beyblade’s power by singing to concentrate better, and also to distract her opponents. Fuka was taught how to do Aikido during her career, just in case she was attacked or abducted. Spin Gear *''Terrei Petal Dance- Terrain Destruction'' Engine Gear *''Terrei Star Fairy- Starlight Notes, Musical Lorelei'' Fukka's CD Gallery Black Diamond CD copy.jpg|Fukka: Black Diamond Blue Moon CD copy.jpg|Fukka: Blue Moon Butterfly Labyrinth CD copy.jpg|Fukka: Butterfly Labyrinth Trivia *Fuka's name translated in English means "deep magical harp"